Alice Daemois
Description A creature entirely and obviously bred for beauty. Milky skin gives way to a smooth complexion set upon sanguine features. A tumble of near-white hair frames that intelligent face and tumbles down along a body inclined towards athleticism. The only indication one might have of her unique circumstances, however, beyond the protrusion of horns arching along her skull, would be the bright glow of golden, predatory eyes. Other demonic features are oft hidden beneath a glamour, though once in awhile you might see the shimmering edge of a tail or wing blink into view. Armor Anyone glimpsing Alice from any distance can be sure of variety, for she typically never wears the same outfit very long. From full armor, to silks, to anything inbetween, if it looks good, chances are she's wearing it. Arms Alternates between spears and bows. Very rarely not atop some steed. History No one is certain of the hell she arose from, or the road it took for her to arrive on this plane of existence. Her past masters are naught but smoke in the glass, and even her current contract with Regneir is a curious endeavor, given the differences between the two. How a creature fallen but still benevolent came to be linked with a child so bent upon her own whim is anyone's guess. Skills Herbalism, language of animals {Only when around them for an extended period of time, however. This is not an omnipotent skill}, green thumb, transmogrification {with similar matter only. Cannot conjure out of thin air, or transmute one matter into another}, healing, levitation {Only with extreme concentration; Any kind of distraction will destroy it}, glamour {Less of a need to concentrate, but strong emotion tends to make it fritz} Major Flaw/Flaws: Magically stunted Minor Flaw/Flaws: Maligned Personality Why the name Alice, most wonder when thinking of the femme. Were any to ask, the answer is simple; Because it is the weakest name given to a woman, and that is exactly the way she was designed. To appear weak, and useless. And from a physical standpoint, it seems to've equaled her maker's original intentions. Proficiency with a bow and spear is achieved only through her uncanny sight common to all devils, and upon the ground this seems to be an entirely useless endeavor. However, it has not stopped her from seeking ways around that detriment, or from being so mouthy she puts herself into very dangerous situations. Not that it is seen as a terrible thing, for the woman gets utterly excited about the notion of diving headlong into some kind of physical harm or another, especially when it comes to the company of another individual. Naturally flirtatious, given her birth, and yet not afraid to spin from hot to cold so long as it is amusing. Regret does not seem to be a part of her vocabulary, nor her manner, and anything that might pique her interest is likely to be pushed to its limits and beyond. Beliefs Believes only in herself Quirks - To be filled in later Relationships - Regneir: The fallen to which she has signed a contract. It's not really known if she's sleeping with him or not, as their relationship in public seems to fluctuate between hot and cold. - Drask: Known to her as "The Speaker", a mysterious creature in a white hood that plays his hand close to the vest. Dangerous, but it only seems to spur her further towards him. For Alice, it's a game of cat and mouse, where the mouse just happens to be able to regenerate at will. - Cyre: She forgot his moniker, he's known as 'The dark mysterious armored stranger'. The fact that he is so literal about everything cracks her up. Sees him as kind of like a puppy she wants to keep. - Bakro: Not well known just yet, as he came into the conversation with Cyre looking for a payout from the guild. She let him have the chess set in the front room though. Just to annoy Reg. -Thurdin: A Dwarf with good manners. That he was grateful to her for taking care of his horse put him in her good books. -Kahnrahk: How amusing warriors can be. A pretty dream to think about, and delightfully frustrating to deny so strongly.